


Space

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: Fandot creativity night21.01.2017





	

Martin and Theresa were sitting outside on the porch, watching the stars. Inside loud music played as one of the students Martin lived with was having a rather wild birthday party. Martin was fine with that. For once he had a day off to look forward to the next day and his girlfriend had assured him that they had a very nice little hotel room to escape to if things got a little too wild. 

“Did you ever want to be an astronaut?” Theresa asked suddenly. 

“Good God, no, why?” He was suprised to hear her ask that. Everyone knew he had always wanted to be a pilot. She better than anyone. 

She shrugged:”It's - I mean as a job it is completely different to being a pilot, but there's a sort of similarity in a sense that you get to explore and see more of the world than other people might and you see it all from a different perspective. You see it more from up above than other people do. “

“I never thought of it. I think being an astronaut would be a much more depressing career than that of a pilot,” Martin admitted. 

“Why? Because you're away from the people you love much longer?”

“Yeah that and - Space is so vast and empty. I'm still quite young and I've already seen most of the world. As you say - way more than some other people might. I already feel quite satisfied in terms of how much I've travelled and how I've seen most of the places I want to see. Now when we put that in a different scale - in space. You never get to see half of it even when you spend your whole life there! You don't get to see five quaters of it. It's endless. I think that's sort of scary. And depressing.” 

Theresa thought about it for a while and then laughed:”And here I thought looking at stars was supposed put you in a happy and romantic mood. Do you want to go back inside?”


End file.
